Rage
by splitter sora
Summary: When an ambush led by King causes the loss of a loved one, Claudette is left with no choice, but to do the unthinkable... Violence, Gore, and Language. NOTE: Ven is Stinky, and Derek is Runt. I changed their names in this story, because I wasn't a fan of those names in the first place. I don't own anything.


**Rage  
**

It was a cold, stormy night, and Kate was leading her group on the evening hunt in the valley. Her three pups, Ven, Derek, and Claudette, were now fully grown and able to watch over themselves, especially after Humphrey's passing. Claudette was the strongest of the group, so she stood at her mother's side, as heir to the position of lead alpha along with her brother, Ven. On this one particular evening though, something would happen that would change their lives forever.

Claudette seemed quite anxious. There were no caribou in sight, but still, a foul smell lingered in the air. She couldn't quite put her tongue on it, but she knew something was not right.

"Mother." Claudette stated.

"Yes, what is it dear?" Kate asked.

"I think we should turn back. Something's not right. I think we may be walking into a trap." Claudette said, looking along the ledges of the valley.

"Sis, you're overreacting. Just calm your tits and let's get moving. I'm soaked." Ven butted in.

"Ven, shut up. Mom. I REALLY think we should turn back." Clau insisted.

"Sweetie, whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it. Besides, were out of food. Our pack will starve if we don-"

"MOTHER LOOK OUT!"

Kate's words wer cut short, as one of the rouge wolves jumped on her and pinned her.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH! ALPHAS! READY YOURSELVES!" Clau ordered.

"YES MA'M!" They responded.

More rouges jumped from the ledges and began to fight the hunting group. Ven was able to hold his own along with Clau and Derek, who had the strength of an alpha, still being an Omega, which was why he was allowed to go on hunts and fight when necessary. The fight raged on, but the rouges were getting the upper hand. Most of the hunting group had retreated.

"Fuck this…. EVERYONE FALL BACK!" Kate commanded!

"Lets go!" Clau added.

The group ran as far as the could to escape the rouges, but Kate had a severe scratch on her front let, which made her limp and become a lot slower.

"Too Slow."

"Wha-"

Kate looked back to see King running up to her from behind. Kate growled and was ready for a fight. She wanted to end the sick bastard who had the nerve to take her child away from her years ago, the one who murdered her parents, the one who tore her mate away… to Kate, King was the devil himself….

"You….." Kate growled.

Claudette turned to see her mother facing her worst enemy. She called Ven and Derek back and the three ran to help their mother, only to be jumped by three of the strongest wolves in the rouge pack.

"MOTHER!" Claudette cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You need to run!" Kate cried.

"Kate, here's how this is gonna work." King stated. "Your pack surrenders to mine, and you give me your daughter in marriage, so we can unite the pack. That way, we can all live in peace, no suffering, no starvation. Isn't that what you want?"

"No, I would never give my daughter to a sick fuck like you." Kate growled as the rain beat down on her pelt.

"Too bad… I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." King sighed.

The three rouges began to bite down on Kate's pups. Claudette yelped in pain, along with her two brothers.

"KING STOP! OK, YOU WIN!" Kate pleaded.

"Very well. And you give your daughter to me in marriage?"

"I…I…"

"Mom…."

Kate looked back at her daughter, with tears in her eyes.

"It's my duty as the next alpha to keep the pack safe. If it means marrying King, then so be it. I'll be ok." She said.

"No…. NO. I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Kate cried as she lept at King.

King dodged out of the way, and countered by clamping his jaws around her neck.

"MOM!" Derek and Ven Cried.

"No…" Claudette whispered.

"Fine, you defy me, your pups watch you die. Either way, I can't wait to tear your daughter up if you know what I mean hehehe…."

"You sick bastard….."

"King…. Wait." Claudette said.

"What?"

"Can we work something out?" Claudette asked in the most calm voice.

"What do you mean?"

"We can offer refuge for your pack. There is food, shelter and peace. Why are we fighting? This is a pointless battle. We can all let go and together be a unified pack. You don't have to do this King. We will treat you guys as our own." Claudette explained.

"Sis, are you nuts!?" Derek whispered.

"Shut the fuck up, Derek and let her speak." Ven ordered.

"Yes brother."

"So, what do you say?" Clau asked.

King paused to reflect on her offer. He looked at a wounded Kate in his jaws, and the bleeding pups in the jaws of his henchmen, and then he looked at the worried packmates of Kate. King pondered at this. Would they really forgive him for his actions, would they take his group in? King gave it some more thought and came to a decision. His lips slowly curved into a smile, which brought Claudette a sigh of relief.

"Well, what will it be King?"

His smile turned into a frown again, and he whispered one word, that would change the fate of Claudette, Ven, Derek, and the whole western pack forever, one word that only Claudette could hear, along with Kate.

"Liar….."

King, suddenly clamped his jaws shut with all of his brute force, snapping Kate's neck, and the only noise that escaped her muzzle, was a loud yelp, along with a breath cut short, before her body went limp forever…. There was silence…. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, and the rain poured down harder. The three pups, along with several rouges and the western pack, all had wide eyes filled with horror. The silence continued, until one voice broke it's deathly stillness.

"MOTHER!" Claudette screamed

The western pack, now returning with full reinforcements continued the battle. Derek and Ven couldn't move, they were too weak from sobbing and crying, unlike Claudette. Claudette's scream was not of terror, but of something else…RAGE.

She suddenly felt an inner strength develop in her, something she had never felt before. She wanted blood, she hungered it, CRAVED IT. She would do anything to crave her bloodshed. Her eyes began to glow a dark red, and her fur began to become a much darker tan. King noticed this and let their dead mother go.

"What's this? It…It can't be…"

"Sis… what are you?"

Claudette suddenly stood up, flipping her attack, and pinned him down with lightning fast speeds. Within the blink of an eye, she ripped his throat out, ripped his guts out, clawed his eyes out, and mutilated him in the most unspeakable ways.

"Sister…." Derek whined.

She didn't respond. Instead, she glared at him with the eyes of not a wolf, but of a demon.

"Brother, shut up. Let her finish this."

"Fuck this, I'm out of here!" The two wolves holding ven and derek down let them go and retreated, allowing the brothers to stand up.

"Claudette, let us-"

"No. This is my fight."

Claudette's strength was increasing, her rage was growing rapidly. She wanted death. King was going to die TONIGHT in her eyes.

"Bring it." King laughed.

That was a big mistake. Without a second of hesitation, Claudette used all of her strength and began to attack King with lightning fast attacks. She then clawed his eyes out, tore his stomach open, just to let him feel the pain and, lastly, she snapped his neck.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT I GOT YOU!"

She continued to scratch and claw at his body, letting all her anger out. That's when her brothers stepped in.

"Claudette, snap out of it! CLAUDETTE! ITS OVER!" Derek cried.

Claudette, soon felt tired, and her eyes went back to normal. She looked at the bodies that she mutilated and stared back…

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were overtaken by The Rage." Ven said

"The Rage?"

"Mother told me about it. Only females have it in our family." Ven said.

"Nevermind that…. What about Mother? Is she ok?"

Ven and Derek suddenly began to get teary eyed. Derek pointed to the corpse of their dead mother. Most of the rouges had run off, leaving the western pack to gather around.

"The alpha has fallen….." One wolf said.

"Mother…. No….no…. NONONONONONONONONO MOTHER YOU CANT BE GONE! MOTHER YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! MOTHER! MOTHER!" Claudette screamed, as the tears fell from her eyes. Ven and Derek then put their paws around her and embraced. The three siblings began crying, for they were orphaned, and left to fend for themselves. Several wolves joined in a mournful howl, as the storm raged on. After a mournful howl, the head beta, Jett, approached them.

"Your orders, Ma'm?"

"What?" Claudette asked.

"Well, the alpha has fallen. You and Ven are the heirs to her position. In the event of her passing, you immediately became lead alpha with your brother." He explained.

"Bury her immediately. We will have a funeral first thing tomorrow morning." Ven ordered.

"Yes sir." Jett said as they carried Kate away.

"Claudette…." Ven asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"No matter what happens, I love you, and so does Derek. We can do this together. Just like mom and dad told us." He said with a smile.

"Your right brother." Claudette smiled.

"Let's go home…. We should get ready for the funeral." Derek sobbed.

With that, the three siblings went back home to their den. Without their mother, Claudette had to do whatever it took to keep her pack safe. She eventually learned that The Rage is a legendary technique passed down from the females side of her lineage. Kate had it too, but it was only used once. Whoever succumbed to The Rage could kill anyone and anything if desired, and Claudette, as she laid down next to her brother, prayed that the demon inside her would not awaken again…. But we can't make promises…. Can we?


End file.
